Family Secrets
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: Ever wonder what secrets the Winchester family wants to cover up? Those little things that they don't tell anyone? Even each other?
1. John 1 and 2

**Family Secrets**

_I do not have anything to do with Supernatural._

I was thinking about all of my clears throat 'family secrets'. Then I wondered 'Do our dear Winchesters have any?' :) Enjoy!

This is a four part story. One chapter for John, Mary, Dean, and Sam. :) Enjoy!

**Family Secrets**

John

Number One : Something John never told the boys and never would was that hunting was his family's business. His dad did it, his grand pop did it, and his grand-granddad did it. He was just following the footsteps. When the demon came, the business hit close to home. John never told them because the boys didn't need to know that their uncle was turned into a vampire. And they sure as hell didn't need to know that John had to kill him. Kill his own brother. So when they asked what started this whole charade, he just said 'The demon'. That was sufficient for now.

Number Two : John would never tell either son that they had an older half-sister, Joyce. She was two when she died. Somehow she ended up dead in the pool. John divorced his ex-wife, Joyce's mother, Marie and moved on with life, eventually coping and continuing to marry Mary. She was the only soul he ever told. Every year on Joyce's death date and birth date he stops by the cemetery in Jackson, New Jersey and puts a bed of flowers on her ever lonely grace. As far as he knows, Marie has passed away.


	2. Mary 1 and 2

**Family Secrets**

_I do not have anything to do with Supernatural._

Mary's not alive, but she deserves a section too:)

**Family Secrets**

Mary

Number One : Mary never told her family that she, their mother, John's wife, used to snort. That was a habit she kicked when she met John. For him. All they needed to know was that she loved them. That was all.

Number Two : Mary would never tell either the boys or John that the parents, or grandparents, they met were her adoptive parents. Her real parents were killed in a house fire on the day she turned six-months old. She was the only survivor. Her adoptive parents took her in and loved her as their own. And for that, she was eternally grateful. But would never admit the truth.


	3. Dean 1 and 2

**Family Secrets**

_I do not have anything to do with Supernatural._

The first secret I took from another story I read somewhere, but the second sounds like something that would happen...

**Family Secrets**

Dean

Number One : Dean never told John or Sam that he dealt pot every now and then. He was too young to get a job and his family needed the extra cash. It was a sweet deal. Eighty bucks per ounce. He'd deal about ten ounces every three weeks and hide the money. Every once and a while he'd pull a twenty out of his 'spot' and claim he got it for cutting Mr. Hendrix's, the next door neighbor's, lawn. His dad needed it. Sammy needed it. And that was all that mattered.

Number Two : Dean would never tell either father or son that he had a son. He was a dad – or as much as he could be one. His son's name is Austin. He was three and a mirror image of Dean. Every month Dean sent two hundred bucks or so to Austin's mom, Carly. She'd send photos to his phone so he could see his beautiful son grow. From the monthly chats he had with Austin and Carly over the phone, he found out that a little girl named Apple was chasing after Austin. Only Dean's kid would have something like that start at such an early age.


	4. Sam 1 and 2

**Family Secrets**

_I do not have anything to do with Supernatural or Friends._

Sammy and the secrets he hides... tsk, tsk, tsk... Lol. Sorry, but I had no other ideas.

**Family Secrets**

Sam

Number One : Sam would never tell Dean or John that he was married at one point in Vegas. He was twenty-one, drunk, and with a brunette beauty. The story just played out like something out of the series Friends. Within three days they received an annulment. Sam calls every now and then to check up on her. She's engaged to Sam's former Stanford-mate. Funny how these things work out.

Number Two : Sam would never tell Dean that he met Cassie before. The strange thing was she wasn't his type. They met at a movie by her college. She was there with another guy who tried to kiss her. She fought him away by kicking him somewhere it would hurt. Bad. Sam stepped in before she could do any more damage. She thanked him and he invited her to go to the movies with him and his friend Mark. She accepted, except when they entered the theater, she dragged him to the back. They made out the whole time. Then she left, without even the uttering of her name. Sam wouldn't normally do that, but he wasn't sure how to turn her down. The only reason Dean doesn't know is because Sam and Cassie are such good liars.


	5. Jess 1 and 2

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I decided to add Jessica since she was going to be part of their family (Devil's Trap). And maybe Cassie, but I need to get a few reviews for that one to happen.

**Family Secrets**

Jessica

Number One : Jess would never tell Sam, her Sammy, that she did jail time. She got in trouble for involuntary manslaughter. She killed a woman. But she was out of her mind when she did it. She's a schizophrenic. Declared out of her mind, she was given medicine and put in a jail for the mentally ill where she served a year. Those pills that Sam assumed was birth control, really wasn't.

Number Two : Jess wouldn't tell Sam that she was raped. Forget raped, try incest. It was her Uncle. It started at age sixteen and ended at age eighteen, when she moved to Stanford. Her Uncle was way too big and scary, so never told or tried to stop it. She hated his monthly visits. Hated them and him with a passion. But she turned to counseling and reported him. Last she heard he went to jail. That was all she needed to know.


	6. John 3

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, you guys wanted more, so here it comes! But instead of doing two at a time and updating every other day, I'll update once a week or so, rotate characters, and do one secret at a time. Not sure when I want to end the story, but for now, I'm moving on.

**Family Secrets**

John

Number Three : John would never tell either boy that his father used to have visions like the ones Sam gets. They were never as violent, but he got them more frequently then Sam. He learned how to tame his power and use it when he wanted to – mostly for their hunts. But it was weird that the power only skipped John and Dean to go on and hit Sammy hard. He'd never understood it, but that's the way things were. And that really bit.


	7. Mary 3

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Mary

Number Three: Mary was a prostitute at one point in her life. She was just turning twenty when a man asked her if she needed a job. Not knowing better, she agreed. She was thrown into prostitution. Her 'owner' wouldn't let her go anywhere until he got busted by the cops. Mary wouldn't tell. After all, who would? She was given medication to help her fight off any infections that she may have gotten. It was rather simple, but who knows? Some day it might come back to haunt her.


	8. Dean 3

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Dean

Number Three : Dean would never tell Sammy that after Jess died, he checked her medical files. He didn't mean to come across it, he just did. At the time, they were looking for anything that could help him and Sam find the demon. So when he checked her medical files, he found that she had a doctor's appointment two days before the demon killed her. When she was at the doctor's she found out that she was six days pregnant. Dean wouldn't believe it, so he asked Sam if she had been acting weird. The only thing Sam would say was that she had just gotten over the flu a day before he left. That was enough proof for Dean.


	9. Sam 3

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Sam

Number Three : Something Sam would never tell anyone was that he was looking for rings. Jess and he had been together almost a year and a half. So he thought that maybe it was time. Sam would go look for rings at any store he could find. Then he finally found one. The perfect ring. It had a gold band and one large diamond with two smaller ones on either side. He even got it engraved, '_I'm forever yours, Jess. Love, Sam._' He was supposed to pick it up the day after Dean came and grabbed him from his life. And he was supposed to ask her the day after she burned to death. Just knowing that they were so close hurt more then he could ever imagine.


	10. Jess 3

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Jess

Number Three : Something Jess would never tell anyone was that she and Sam didn't meet like he thought they did. He thought they met a coffee shop on campus. And for all purposes he was right. But it was planned. A week before, Sam's brother, Dean, had approached Jess and given her $500 to help Sam adjust to college life. To look out for him. What was she supposed to say? It freaked her out, but when she saw Sam… her heart melted and she agreed. How was she supposed to know that she would fall in love with him? Head over heels in love. When Jess realized it, she tried to track Dean down and give him his money, but she couldn't find him. And when she called his cell phone, he said, '_Use it on Sammy._' And hung up. So she did. The money helped finance that new laptop Sam wanted.


	11. John 4

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

John

Number Four : Something John would never admit to was snooping in Dean's past. When he and Dean were on the road, he walked outside the room only to find his son on the phone. John didn't know who Dean was talking to. He caught bits and pieces of the conversation though. '_Is Austin still awake? … Hey kiddo! What's new? … Who's Apple?' _Dean laughed. The first one John had heard since Sammy left. _'Go get her, kid. Be good for your mom, okay? … Can I talk to her? … Bye, bud. … Hey. … Yeah. I can't though. I'm traveling with my Dad. … Within the year, I promise. … You too. Bye.'_ John was inside before Dean could turn around. When Dean came inside, John asked, _'Who was that?'_ Dean answered, _'A friend.'_ It was left at that. Later that night, John toyed with Dean's phone and found several photos of 'Carly and Austin' and a recent call sent to them. The best John could figure: Austin was Dean's son and Carly, his ex.


	12. Mary 4

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I have to thank midnight893. She offered me an idea. What if I made a few OneShots with the secrets I put in here? Awesomeness! So, I'm going to try and upload a few here and there. I know for definite that I want to do one with Carly and Austin and Dean. Be on the look out for them:)

And thanks everyone for reviewing and reading:)

This chapter is meant to be up Monday, but I wanted to get it up sooner. :) Enjoy!

**Family Secrets**

Mary

Number Four : Something Mary would never tell either boy – if she had the chance – was that she helped John hunt. She didn't go out there and kill things, but she played a big part. She would make sure that Dean or Sam didn't see when John came home battered and broken. She would usher him upstairs, and out of sight. Then she would stitch him up and put the band-aids on. And when Dean would ask 'Why does Daddy have boo-boos?', Mary would explain that 'Daddy got hurt because a mean man hit him.' Dean would nod and run to help kiss his Daddy's boo-boos, just like Mary did for the little boy.


	13. Dean 4

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Sorry for lack of updates. I know I promised, but all hell broke loose and… you get the point. Anyway, here's Dean's secret:)

**Family Secrets**

Dean

Number Four : Dean was ashamed of himself. He had flipped at Sam before Sam left for Stanford. And he knew it hurt his little brother. So when Dean got the chance, he drove straight to Stanford and found the prettiest girl he could. He fought her boyfriend off to make sure she was single. Then he talked to her and made her an offer. She'd get money if she could look out for Sam. Maybe go on a date with him. The girl, who's name was Jessica, wasn't sure at first but all Dean had to do was show her a picture of the youngest Winchester and she immediately agreed. So Dean watched. He watched as his brother took her out for dinner. He watched as they dated for three weeks. He watched as Jessica let Sam into her apartment one night. He watched Sam come out the morning after with bed head. And Dean was happy because Sam was happy. So Dean knew what was wrong when Jess called him. She loved Sam. Sam loved her. And she was ashamed to have taken the money. 'Use it on Sammy' was all Dean would tell her. And now, he felt proud. Sam had won a girl over – even if with a little help. And that made Dean happy.


	14. Sam 4

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Sam

Number Four: Sam wouldn't tell Dean that he knew. Sam knew Dean had a child. Sam knew. And so Sam went to visit Austin one day. He really couldn't see the kid very well, but he did at least get a glimpse of his nephew. And Sam could tell why Dean had a kid. Austin's mom was beautiful. And knowing Dean, that was the cause. So Sam staked out Austin's house. He watched for a few days. And then he felt horrible. Dean could live a good life, a normal life. Dean could have a son and a wife. But instead he was being dragged into a hell called hunting. Sam would never forgive his father for that.


	15. Jess 4

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Okay, I've decided to give each character five secrets. So everyone gets one more, then the story ends. Sorry, but it's really hard to think up secrets after a while. Lol. Enjoy the rest!

**Family Secrets**

Jess

Number Four : Jessica found out she was pregnant. About two days before Dean showed up, she went to the OB/GYN. It was confirmed. She was six days pregnant. She wanted to tell Sam. In fact the night Dean took Sam was the night before she was going to tell him. Her plan was to wake up early the next morning and make Sam his favorite breakfast. Then she'd tell him gently. She had a feeling he would be excited. Supposedly, her friends had seen him in a jeweler's shop looking at rings. So why wouldn't he? They'd be a family. A complete family. When Sam left, she figured her plan would just wait a few more days. But then the demon came. Jess fought for her son… their son… but it was useless. She was no match. While Jess still feels horrible about Sam not knowing the truth, she feels comfort in the fact that she has a child in heaven with her. Their child. And when Sam's time comes, she knows he'll be happy to be a family with them. She just knows.


	16. John 5

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Last one for John! And Dean's Carly and Austin story is up (it's called: Austin Samuel Winchester). That's the only one I'm going to make from these secrets. At least, the only one so far. Anyway, enjoy!

**Family Secrets**

John

Number Five : He swore he'd never tell anyone. He swore. Never. Never. Never. It was his secret. His burden. His fault. But when he came home from the bar that night. It just came out. Earlier that day, John had come home to Mary and their two boys. Somehow, the normal exchange of 'what's for dinner' and 'how were the kids' turned into a full on fight. He stormed out. Something he regrets doing with his whole life. He went to a bar. Something else he regrets. Why couldn't he just stop at a friend's? Pull in some overtime at the shop? Anything but the bar. And he got drunk. Stumbling on his words drunk. And there was a girl. A pretty girl. But God. She wasn't as pretty as Mary. And John knew it. He knew it even as they started to suck face in a booth. So he stopped her. They had only kissed for a few seconds. It wasn't like John outright cheated. So he went home and stumbled in the front door. Mary was worried. He had been gone for three hours. Longer than any fight she could remember. And when John saw her, he told her everything. That's something he'll always regret… and he'll never tell his boys. Why would they want to know? Why should they know?


	17. Mary 5

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Last one for Mary. It kind of goes with John's from the last chapter.

Enjoy!

**Family Secrets**

Mary

Number Five : When John came home that night – drunk as a skunk – and told her what he had done… her first thought was to hit him so hard he would cry. Her after thought was to leave him there. Go to bed. Sleep on it. And that's exactly what she did. She brought both her boys into her bedroom and locked the door behind them. John could sleep on the couch for all she cared. The next morning, her first thought about their situation was to leave him. And that's exactly what she planned to do. John had left for work, leaving a note in his midst '_Mary, I'm sorry. Please, let's talk later._' So Mary hired a babysitter and left for the lawyer's office. The lawyer was a good friend of hers, so it took a total of two hours to draw up papers for the divorce. A total of three hours later, Mary could sign. With a pen in hand, she looked down at the paper. But she couldn't sign it. She just couldn't. She loved John and she knew – deep inside herself – that he hadn't meant for it to happen. He loved her. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her. So she had the lawyer destroy the papers and she went home. To her family. To John and Dean and Sammy. They could fix him kissing another woman. But they couldn't mend a divorce.


	18. Dean 5

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

Last one for Dean! Enjoy!

This also ties in with my new romance story, Austin Samuel Winchester, and Dean's secret number two.

**Family Secrets**

Dean 5

Number Five : Dean wouldn't forgive himself. Ever. When he was dating Carly – the mother of his child – she gave him a ring. Just a plain, silver band to 'show everyone you're mine'. And he had told her that it wasn't needed because 'I tell them anyway'. But she put it on his finger… and he kept it there. He had no reason to remove it. Even when he left to help his father. Sure, there were other girls. Cassie was one. She was interesting and nice… but Carly was realer. There were one night stands, but never once did Dean fail to say Carly's name while he was with them. So he kept it on. And with any luck, they'd meet again and she'd still be wearing the necklace he gave her. The one that had a 'D' for Dean and a 'C' for Carly. So when Dean left her, unprotected, pregnant, and emotionally hurt – he knew. He knew he'd never forgive himself for hurting her like that. Only she could forgive him. And hopefully, one day, she'd have the chance to.


	19. Sam 5

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Sam

Number Five : Sam wouldn't… he couldn't… but he did. When he was supposed to shoot Madison, it just broke his heart. He couldn't kill her. And he didn't want Dean to. So he told her to go. Go. Leave and head east. Take her cell phone. He'd be in touch. 'But Sam,' she begged. 'I don't want to hurt…' 'You won't,' he told her. She watched his eyes for a second before leaving through the window. Then Sam shot, to keep his brother under the idea that she was dead. When they hit the next town, Sam called Madison. He told her to go to friends – vampire friends. But she was scared until he explained that they don't drink human blood. They've changed for the better. So she went. Last Sam heard, the vamps were attempting to keep her still on full moons and doing a good job of it too.


	20. Jess 5

**Family Secrets**

_I do not own anything you recognize…_

**Family Secrets**

Jess

Number Five : Something Jess would never tell, ever, was that she had powers. She wasn't sure how she had them. Heck, she wasn't even sure when they'd work. But they did. She could tell you what people were thinking. And that came in handy for her. But it was still a pain to deal with, especially if you were in a crowd. So she avoided situations that would send her on overload and just worked with ones that were relaxing. Like being alone with Sam. But her powers began to act up before Dean came to take his brother away. She could tell what people were thinking – five blocks away. And that started to scare her a little. But she ignored it and pressed on. Then the demon came. And the last thought she had, wasn't hers. It was the demon's. _Sam's mine…  
_

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed it! I had an awesome job writing it.

Thanks for staying tuned!_  
_


End file.
